Old oneshot
by born a dreamer
Summary: Matt passes out and Tai rapes him. Hah, that'll get me some wiews won't it :P Don't even pretend that you don't want to read and find out!


NOTE: this is a very OLD story that I wrote when I was about fifteen and had practically no IQ, and was just mainly cheesy and ignorant and horny... yeah, so I hate this fic but I'm kind of annoyed that I never posted it (that fifteen-year-old part of me still wants to share). So maybe some will like it, hope I didn't offend you now in that case ^^

But if you're expecting my general writing, don't read. Or read and forget.

* * *

"Mmm…"

"Oh, sorry Matt. Didn't mean to wake you up."

Matt cracked one eye open. Everything was dark. It felt like he was about to fall on his head any minute. Where the hell was the ground? He was lying on two arms, one under his back and one under his knees. His bare feet were dangling in the air. So was his head. His body was held tight, pressed into a warm frame. If it weren't for his head he would have fallen asleep. One minute he held it up, the other he just let I hang. That was until it hit the wall.

_Hard._

He groaned and lifted it, thinking 'what the_ hell _just happened?'

"Oh _shit. _I'm so sorry Matt, are you okay?" The arms lifted him higher, pulled him tighter.

"Sorry Matt." a familiar voice whispered while the stairs creaked under footsteps that weren't his. The voice was soothing, Matt closed his eyes and let his head tilt back again.

-

He woke up when he felt cold cheats under his back. Hands pulled the covers out of the way and then they started to tag at his T-shirt. The hands were careful and gentle but still they annoyed him and he groaned in protest. He wanted to keep his T-shirt dammit; it was _cold_. Still the hands pulled it off his head and he whined like a little child. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? The hands undid his pants and dragged them down his legs. He was torn between sleeping and waking up for about a minute or so, and then he was left in his boxers. He almost fell asleep, forgetting about the hands and the person and that familiar voice that he recognised but didn't have the strength to identify. Then suddenly the bed moved and he rolled over and hit a warm body. However, the body decided to move around for at least a half minute before he was left at peace. The covers were dragged over them both and he could finally crawl up against the warm someone and drift into sleep.

-

"Matt, for fuck sake,_ let me go!"_

Matt opened his eyes, feeling very dizzy. What the hell had he done to deserve that awakening? He rolled off a warm body, which tossed itself out of the bed and ran out of the room. He sighed deeply, thinking whoever that was he'd kick his ass later, and fell asleep again.

-

He didn't know for how long he slept, but he was awoken by a hand. It was slowly caressing his cheek and lips kissed his forehead. He sighed and cuddled up against the body, not opening his eyes though.

"Matt" a soft voice whispered.

"Mm… "

"Sorry I woke you up like that. But you were squeezing the shit out of me and I had to pee."

"Mm…"

The voice went quiet for a while. "You're really cuddly, aren't you?"

"Mm…"

The voice laughed softly. Lean fingers stroked his hair and Matt felled asleep, face buried into warm skin.

He dreamed that he was bold and that all of his blond hair was tucked into a woman's purse. The person whom had shaved off his preaches hair was his English teacher. He didn't quite understand why though, he _always _did his homework…

-

Soft hair covered his fingers, a strong arm was lingered around his waist, holding him tight in a warm embrace. Long legs were interlaced with his. Slim, yet muscular frame meeting his, warm breath caressing his eyelids, lips reaching for his, on the edge of connecting. The scent of hair, of skin, sheets and… something that just belonged to…

Matt opened his eyes. Lifted his head a little. Stared into Tai's closed eyes. His long, dark eyelashes, his smooth skin over the cheekbones. Tai's lips were tickling his, reaching out to kiss, but not quite close enough. His scent filled Matt's head and made him dizzy. His breath made it through his lips and into his mouth. Tai's arm was tight around him, pulling him closer into his bare frame. One leg was resting between his. Tai's legs… Tai's body. Skin, bare skin everywhere.

Matt pulled himself backwards, rolling onto his back. Tai's heavy body followed. He was trapped. By _Tai's body._

_Tai's body which only had a small pair of boxers to cover certain areas. _The body was warm, and soft and limp; he was still asleep. Tai's right leg slid further down between Matt's thighs. The head tilted down beside his, his breath tickling his neck.

"Tai!" He whined and tried to break lose. His cheeks were burning and his heart racing. Tai made a sleepy noise and moved over his body. He slowly awoke and stretched out his legs as long as possible. Matt didn't want him to wake up. He just wanted him to _move_ so that he could escape. He felt ashamed for some reason, being touched by Tai's body while Tai weren't even awake. It was embarrassing and he just wanted to disappear.

Tai lifted his head and exposed his dark eyes, which almost immediately found the blond underneath him. Matt didn't return his gaze, he just continued to pull and trying to break through Tai's strong grip.

"What the…?"

Matt almost started panicking. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know how they had ended up like this, but since Tai was the one who were sleeping, he felt he was responsible. And now Tai was all confused and probably wondered what the hell had happened and why they were like this.

"Matt, calm down-"

"No, get off me."

He didn't meet Tai's eyes. He didn't see the confused and sad look in them. He pulled away, out of Tai's arms and bolted out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly walked into the Yagami's kitchen. It was filled with the smell off Tai-breakfast. Which involves maybe a dussin toasts, sausage, jelly, orange juice, peanutbutter, chocolate-serial, milk, and sometimes an apple.

Yeah, Tai ate much. And he _loved _chocolate. When he was little his mother used to say that was the why reason his eyes were chocolate-brown like his hair and that his skin was so tanned. Tai then explained to his best friend that he was a chocolate-boy. But when they tried to eat his hair, Mrs Yagami hurried to explain that Tai was not supposed to be eaten. Matt told his dad about his chocolate-friend but he said that there was no such thing as chocolate-boys. Mr. Ishida never encouraged his son to fantasise.

Tai was in the middle of eating his chocolate-serial when Matt stepped into the room. Tai was the first one to speak.

"Morning."

"Morning." Matt didn't meat his gaze, but walked over to the table and sat down opposite him, like he always did.

"You can just grab whatever, you know where it is, right" Tai said, more as a statement than an actual question. Matt nodded and rose to his feet again. He began searching their fridge, thinking about the incident earlier this morning. The only thing he remembered from before that was when they were watching some movie in the Yagami's living room.

Like he could read minds, Tai said; "Pretty cool movie last night, huh?"

He turned around, met Tai's eyes for one split second, then looked away.

"Yeah sure… but what happened at the end?" He glanced at Tai, wondering if he might have the excellent explanation of how they ended up in Tai's bed.

"They found them, and then they shot that poor blond guy, you know he who…"

"…found the skeleton?"

"Yeah. Felt so bad for him" Tai chuckled. Matt couldn't help but smile.

"Too bad I missed the end…" he tried once again.

"Yeah, you felled asleep right after that last commercial. Then you started snoring." Tai smirked.

"I do _not _snore!" Matt protested, bringing some yoghurt to the table.

"Yeah you do. Then I had to carry your ass all the way upstairs." Matt's eyebrows shot up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Tai shrugged. "Why bother? Besides, you're pretty easy to carry. How much do weigh anyway?"

"I'm not telling you that."

Tai rolled his eyes. "You're such a woman…"

"I'm not a woman!"

"You're a woman."

"Shut up!"

Tai did. For about two seconds. "Seriously, how much?"

Matt sighed. Tai was getting on his nerves.

"Come on… I'll tell you my weight…"

"118."

"Say what?"

"_118, _damn it!"

Tai stared. Then he shook his head, sighing. "Man, that's not healthy. You should really gain some, y'know? That's like half of my weight."

"Yeah right."

"You should weigh like 130-140… or something."

"Lemme guess, _you_ weigh that much, Mr. _Perfect?_"

"No… about 145 as a matter of fact."

"Not my fault you're fat."

"Hey! That's all muscles. You the skinny one."

"I'm _not _skinny! I'm lean…"

"Skinny. You're all bones."

"Stop being an asshole."

"Oh, _come on… _Matt, I'm just kidding…"

"Asshole"

"Don't call me an asshole."

"Don't call me skinny."

"I'm not gonna call you skinny, if you don't call me fat."

"_Fine. _But you started it."

"_You _started it!"

Matt didn't respond. Tai hated when he did that. He was the loud-arguing one, Matt was the scary-silent one. Matt knew his technique was way better then Tai's.

"Maaatt, don't give me the silence-treatment."

"I just don't wanna continue this pointless conversation."

"You _started _the conversation."

"Why did you let me sleep in your bed?"

That caught Tai off guard. "…huh?"

"You heard me" Matt mumbled, looking down at his yoghurt.

Tai shrugged. "I was tired, so I didn't wanna start search for new sheets and shit."

"You could've of just woken me up."

"You were tired. Besides, why does it matter?"

"Well, for once, you were kinda _choking _me earlier."

Tai frowned. "Hey, you were pretty cuddly yourself. When I woke up like 5 am to go to the bathroom, I was stuck!"

"I…" Matt went quiet. _So __**that **_was why he had woken up. Tai had yelled in his ear because he…

"Oh…"

Tai's expression softened and he put one hand over Matt's. Matt jerked it away and blushed. Tai gave him a confused look.

"Well, I wasn't the one who stripped me down to my boxers and decided to sleep in the same bed. When I woke up I fuckin' thought you had _raped _me or something."

Tai eyes winded. "Whoa…? How can you _say _that?"

Matt immediately felt guilty for accusing Tai for something like that. But he wasn't even close to getting how incredible embarrassed Matt had been when he woke up. Stuff like that couldn't just be done without the other one knowing.

"How the hell can you accuse me of raping you!?" Tai slammed his hands onto the table, making everything jump –including Matt. He stared at his yoghurt, not knowing what to say. Why wouldn't Tai understand?

When Matt didn't answer, Tai just got worried instead of pissed. "You serious?"

Matt shrugged. "Well… no? I mean, I'm not that stupid, but y'know… I got… it was weird… I freaked out…"

"Matt…"

Matt didn't look up. Still he could feel Tai's gaze on him and felt uncomfortable. He finally met Tai's eyes. He was surprised by the look in them.

"Matt I would never do that to you… okay? And it's fuckin' scary you would even _think _that." His voice was shaking and he actually looked desperate… and scared.

Matt nodded, not liking the look on Tai's normally happy face.

"Matt!"

Matt jumped at Tai's sudden cry out. "Tai stop doing that, it's fuckin' scaring me."

"I'm sorry, but…" Tai almost looked as if he was gonna have a mental breakdown.

"Tai trust me, I don't think of you like that. Seriously! I was just uncomfortable, okay? And embarrassed."

Tai was holding his head in his hands, not looking at him.

"Tai?" he raised an eyebrow. "_Are you crying?_"

"No."

"Yes you are. Your voice is all shaky."

"I-I'm not… leave me alone!"

Matt rose to his feet and went over to him. "Tai… it's okay…" Matt put his arm around him, feeling a little awkward. He slowly stroked his hair, resting his head on Tai's shoulder.

"Tai?" He rubbed his arm comfortingly. Tai sighed.

"Don't be sad, Tai… I don't think that about you. I promise."

"I know. It's just… if anyone had heard of something like that… I know we're the same age and everything, but… you're so innocent. It sounds almost… believable."

Matt thought for a while. "Maybe… if it weren't for the fact that you wouldn't hurt anyone, Tai. You could scare the shit out of them, but never hurt." Tai chuckled.

"Yeah, but…"

"You know it wasn't even that I was trying to say in the first place."

"No?"

"No. Look, when I woke up… it was so… uh…you know, we haven't… you're not that clingy, otherwise. And… it felt weird. Kinda nice too, but either way I freaked out, because… you weren't awake and I didn't know how we'd got like that. I was just embarrassed. Got too much of the good stuff, okay?"

Tai glanced at him. "You're lucky I didn't decide to sleep naked."

Matt stared and Tai laughed. "So… you freaked because it was scary or… because it was embarrassing?"

"…huh?"

"I mean are you not ready for that kind of intimacy or are you just too uptight?"

"First of all; what do you mean by 'that kind of intimacy'?"

Tai shrugged, tilting his head. "Like it was; waking up in my arms, not wearing that much."

Matt looked at him. _How can he make it sound so casual?_

"Oh… uh… maybe it wasn't that bad… I mean… I was just confused."

"Well then all I can say is you gotta learn to be relaxed around me, Matt."

Matt met his eyes.

"And I'm not saying we have to start fucking each other…"

Matt blushed and looked away quickly. "You just had to go there, didn't you?"

Tai laughed and kissed his cheek. "Yep."

* * *

**Okay, so yeah... that was one of my many taito stories from the past.**

**I've been a little insecure about the weight-thing, since I basically have one clue what's "average" at that age and I know it's a stupid thing to even bring up -let a lone put into numbers_- and _since I named one skinny and the other fat I would just like to say (yes, I do have a point apart from being a clutz) that I don't know what the hell I'm talking about, so don't take that in. **

**_And_, last but not least I don't stand for what you've just read; the past-me is a straaange girl that I can't understand, so *posts the crap and runs away* **


End file.
